Ad, Aad n Adrie
Ad, Aad n Adrie is a joke series where all Ed, Edd n Eddy characters are Dutch. The Ads try to scam the kids in the same fashion the Eds do, but it always fails because their targets are Dutch, thus "only look and never buy"; a real-life claim made by merchants about Dutch tourists. The Ads always have a back-up plan that entails setting up a charity, for which they receive millions every time, but mysteriously no longer have the next day/episode. The characters live in a village named "Perzik Beek". Since they're using guilders, the Dutch currency before the euro was introduced, it plays off somewhere in late 90s. The series was conceived in September of 2015, but no artwork is out yet. Characters Ad The Dutch Ed. He is 14 years old. Ad likes low-rated foreign horror movies, but is alone on this, since his surroundings think foreign creations are automatically "artsy" and is something school forces on them. Ad is a gamer and real couch potato. His friends find it hard to motivate him to go outside, as Ad gets bored easily when he's not in front of a television set. He always complains about the sunlight the first few minutes he goes outside. ---------- Aad The Dutch Edd. He's called "Double A", even though his name is pronounced differently from Ad's. His surroundings tend to be lazy with the pronunciation. His full name is "Aadriaan" and is an unusual way of writing the name; which is why he'd rather be known as Aad. His middle name is "Marjan", opposed to Edd's confirmed "Marian". He is 13 years old. Aad always gets high grades in school, which gives him jealous stares in class. His intelligence doesn't play a factor with bullies, though, and it's his kindness that doesn't sit well with them. They act nice whenever they want something from him and keep giving Aad the false impression they've changed. Aad is the brains behind Adrie's success and the one who always suggests a charity after their original scam fails. Nevertheless, the next day resets their success, making his efforts hardly worth it. --------- Adrie The Dutch Eddy. His middle name is "Wolfje", opposed to Eddy's confirmed "Skipper". He is 12 years old. Adrie likes money and "stroopwafels", opposed to jawbreakers, and does his best to require these two things, but has a tough crowd he needs to impress. He usually starts off with a scam that gets no attention at all or the others are hesitant to pay for, but then Aad suggests they start a charity of some sorts, which never fails. --------- Kees The Dutch Kevin. He is 13 years old. Kees is a typical bully who hangs outside of grocery stores and tries to look intimidating to the elderly people trying to enter. His best friend is Rauf, though Kees purposely uses him to create even more fear; as many in the country feel unnerved by Muslims and people who look like them. Kees likes to watch and play soccer and has a crush on the popular girl, Nady. --------- Nady The Dutch Nazz. She is 13 years old. Nady is the popular girl in school and the type of character who only acknowledges someone when she feels like it. But because she is pretty and has a sweet voice, anyone who gets her attention for even a second feels appreciated. She mainly hangs out with other popular kids, like Kees. She is in reality a brunette, but bleached her hair. --------- Rauf The Moroccan Rolf. He is 14 years old. Rauf holds his Moroccan roots close to his heart and wants to be the good Muslim his parents wish him to be, but being surrounded by people more relaxed than his strict old folks makes it tempting to be more like his friends whenever he leaves the house. While he still has a set of values he obediently follows, like eating only halal meat, he's become accustomed to the Dutch culture and doesn't mind seeing the abundance of street ads showing girls in bikinis. He is a clear product of two worlds. His best friend is Kees, though he doesn't approve of his hobby of being a bother to others. Kees uses him to look more intimidating to others; as many in the country feel unnerved by Muslims and people who look like them, even though Rauf was born in the Netherlands and speaks Dutch without an accent. --------- Saartje The Dutch Sarah. She is 8 years old. Saartje is mean, loud, and the kind of child that screams in public when she doesn't get what she wants. Her best friend is the equally annoying Jelle, and together they are a match made in Hell. --------- Jelle The Dutch Jimmy. He is 8 years old. Jelle is a young homosexual boy who hasn't quite discovered that he is. He isn't obsessed with Saartje like Jimmy is with Sarah, but he still doesn't like it when she plays with other children. --------- Johan The Dutch Jonny. He is 12 years old. Johan is the class clown that no one really cares about. Nobody has a good word to say about him, but they spare his feelings by not saying it in his face. Instead, he's left in the dark and avoided. Johan isn't welcome anywhere and always alone during the day. He thinks the solution is trying to insert himself into situations harder and cracking more jokes. --------- Lies Drammer The Dutch Lee. She is 14 years old. She and her sisters originally come from a sleazy neighbourhood in The Hague, which is easy to see, as they are trashy dressers, loud, always swear during normal conversation and usually don't even show up at school. They are very uncensored and always speak their mind. Lies likes Adrie for being equally loud and unfiltered; he makes her feel at home. --------- Marieke Drammer The Dutch Marie. She is 13 years old. She and her sisters originally come from a sleazy neighbourhood in The Hague, which is easy to see, as they are trashy dressers, loud, always swear during normal conversation and usually don't even show up at school. They are very uncensored and always speak their mind. Marieke has much of a "trampy teenage girl harrassing a reluctant wealthy, married doctor"-relationship with Aad. --------- Maaike Drammer The Dutch May. She is 12 years old. She and her sisters originally come from a sleazy neighbourhood in The Hague, which is easy to see, as they are trashy dressers, loud, always swear during normal conversation and usually don't even show up at school. They are very uncensored and always speak their mind. ---- Adrie's brother The Dutch Eddy's brother. His name is Thijs, opposed to Eddy's brother's unofficial Terry. He is 20 years old. Trivia *The surname "Drammer" was the actual surname given to the Kankers in the Dutch dub of Ed, Edd n Eddy, since "kanker" means "cancer" in Dutch, but is also considered a high tier swear word. When put together with the word "sisters", it comes close to "fucking bitch sisters". *Adrie's middle name, "Wolfje", was an actual name reported on the Dutch radio to have been given to a baby boy many years ago and means "little wolf". See also *Ed, Edd n Eddy over the World (List of different Ed, Edd n Eddy versions/universes) Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Series